Tout près du bonheur
by LaueeeCarter
Summary: Ce soir, Thranduil et sa femme, Faelhel, tiennent dans leurs bras l'amour de leur vie. Ils sont tout près du bonheur. La Terre s'arrête de tourner lorsque leurs yeux se posent pour la première fois sur le jeune prince d'Eryn Galen.


**Un autre texte au sujet de la famille Vertefeuille.**

 **Legolas vient tout juste de naître. Thranduil et sa femme sont sur un petit nuage lorsqu'ils voient pour la première fois leurs fils qu'ils ont tant attendu.**

 **Inspiré de la chanson « Tout près du bonheur » de Marc Dupré avec Céline Dion.**

 **C'est court, mais j'espère que vous allez aimer. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. J'adore les lire. :)**

 **Tout Près Du Bonheur**

 _\- Hîr vuin, la reine demande à vous voir._

La voix d'un garde haut placé sortit le Roi Elfe de ses inquiétudes au sujet de la Reine Elfe et du prince d'Eryn Galen qui venait tout juste de naître. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Thranduil se demanda pour quelle raison Faelhel souhaitait le voir. Y avait-il eu des complications ? Pouvait-il enfin voir ce fils qu'il avait tant attendu ? Il se ressaisit et d'un simple hochement de tête, il se leva de son trône et suivit le garde jusqu'aux appartements royaux où se trouvait sa femme. L'homme tourna ensuite les talons et laissa le couple seul.

Le cœur battant, Thranduil ouvrit calmement la porte de la pièce avec une pointe d'hésitation. Toute inquiétude s'envola lorsqu'il vit allongée sur un lit une magnifique elfe à la chevelure noire tenant dans ses bras un tout petit être endormit.

\- _Tolo, govano ven!_ S'exclama Faehel, impatiente de lui présenter son fils.

Le Roi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entra dans la pièce puis s'assit sur le lit près de sa petite famille. Un large et doux sourire fendit ses lèvres en voyant sa femme si heureuse ce soir. Il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux clairs alors qu'elle regardait leur petit elfing dormir dans ses bras.

\- _Veux-tu le prendre ?_

\- _Le ?_ Il demanda, levant un sourcil d'un air amusé. _Quel prénom lui as-tu donné ?_

\- _Je l'ai nommé Legolas_.

\- _Quel joli prénom._

Après avoir échangé un tendre baiser avec son mari, Faelhel lui tendit ensuite leur fils qu'il prit dans ses bras avec précaution, comme si ce petit être pur était la plus fragile des choses qu'il n'eut jamais touché.

\- _Il te ressemble, meleth nîn_ , dit-elle tout en caressant doucement la joue de l'elfing de son index.

\- _Il ne peut pas_ que _me ressembler_ , dit Thranduil alors que le rire cristallin de sa reine rempli la pièce.

\- _Non, bien sûr que non_ , répondit-elle, riant toujours, ce qui eut pour effet d'élargir le sourire du Roi.

\- _Ta mère et moi t'aimons, petite feuille_ , chuchota le seigneur elfe doucement à Legolas, déposant ses lèvres affectueusement sur son front.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Faehel à la vue de l'ellon qu'elle aimait avec le fruit de leur amour. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle déposa sa tête sur la large épaule de son mari. Lentement, très lentement, un puis deux yeux bleus comme ceux de son père s'ouvrirent pour ensuite fixer intensément et curieusement le Roi et la Reine Elfes du Vertbois.

Un gazouillis s'échappa du jeune elfe alors qu'il sentit les longs cheveux blonds de son père lui chatouiller le visage. Curieux, il étendit une main vers eux. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'au-dessus de lui se tenaient deux parents aimants. Une tempête pouvait faire rage et il serait en sécurité avec eux.

\- _Bonjour, toi_ , dit Faehel tout en prenant la minuscule main de l'elfe pour la porter à ses lèvres. _C'est ada et nana._

 _\- Il a ton sourire, meleth,_ dit Thranduil en voyant les lèvres de leur elfing s'étirer et réchauffer leurs cœurs. _Le plus beau sur Arda._

La reine ne dit mot et regarda ses mains, sentant son visage rougir alors qu'un faible sourire fendit ses lèvres. Thranduil avait un charme qu'elle ne pouvait résister. Riant, il enroula un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux noirs et soyeux. Un bruit plaintif à peine audible se fit entendre et Thranduil se retourna vers Legolas pour voir qu'il venait de lui.

\- _Tu seras toujours notre petite feuille, Legolas_ , dit le Roi, comprenant que le jeune bébé se sentait délaissé. Il le souleva et le blottit contre lui. Le jeune elfe sentit la chaleur s'émaner de son père et ferma les yeux de bien-être. Faelhel, quant à elle, elle se rapprocha des deux hommes qui lui procuraient tout le bonheur qu'elle avait de besoin et caressa la chevelure blonde de leur fils pour ensuite déposer un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Je vous aime, mes deux petites feuilles._

 _Le sourire aux lèvres, Thranduil se retourna vers Faelhel et captura ses lèvres des siennes. Ce soir, ils étaient tout près de bonheur, tenant dans leurs bras l'amour de leurs vies._


End file.
